Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series and also a character of the Super Mario series. He starred in the 51st episode of Death Battle, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, where he fought Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. History Donkey Kong is the grandson of Cranky Kong and the son of Donkey Kong Jr., he is the leader of the DK crew and resides in Kongo Jungle, where he protects a large stash of bananas. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'1" | 185 cm knuckles *Weight: 800 lbs | 363 kg *Name was meant to translate to "Stupid Ape" *According to the Crystal Coconut, is destined to rule his home island *Can devour several dozen bananas in three seconds flat *Greatly expanded his percussionist talents over the years Abilities & Weapons *Tremendous strength & durability *Giant Punch **If fully charged, unleashes a punch of significant power *Hand Slap **Causes small-scale earthquakes that can alter the enviorment *Weaponry **Coconut Shooter ***Holds up to 20 homing coconuts **Orange Grenades ***Actual fruit turned into actual explosives Feats *Punched a giant walrus so high, he caused a small tsunami when he landed in the ocean *Can deadlift pirate ships out of the ground... while standing on them *Can tank point-blank cannonball fire *Shatters flaming boulders by simply clapping his hands together *Has survived atmospheric re-entry on at least two occassions Weaknesses & Stupidity *Immensely stupid *As lazy as he is unintelligent **Motivated exclusively by bananas... and sometimes his loved ones *Should the hair on the top of his head be cut, he will lose all his strength *Despite his extreme power, he's still susceptible to being kidnapped easily Gallery DK (Donkey Kong Country).png|Donkey Kong as he appears in ''Donkey Kong Country DK (Donkey Kong 64).png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Donkey Kong 64 DK (Jungle Beat).png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat DK (DKC Returns).png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Donkey Kong Country Returns DK (Tropical Freeze).png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze SSB4 - Donkey Kong Artwork.png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Donkey Kong - Coconut Shooter copy.png|Donkey Kong wielding the Coconut Shooter Donkey Kong.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Donkey Kong is the 16th Nintendo character to be in Death Battle. The last fifteen were Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, and Kirby, followed by Bowser. **Donkey Kong is also (technically) the 7th Mario character to get into Death Battle. *Donkey Kong is the third Nintendo character to fight a Sega character. *Unlike Mario and Luigi who lost before, Donkey Kong was victorious in his battle against Knuckles, making him the first Mario character to defeat a Sonic character. **As well as the first Nintendo character to defeat a Sega character. *Donkey Kong is the first ''Donkey Kong ''character to appear on Death Battle. *Donkey Kong is the third Mario character to win a Death Battle, the first two being Yoshi and Princess Peach. *Donkey Kong is the fourth Death Battle champion to roar in victory, the first three were Blastoise, Godzilla, and Goliath. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Mascots Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Primates Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Parody characters